lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
4.06 Die andere Frau/Transkription
Das Transcript muss noch übersetzt werden und ist wahrscheinlich noch nicht fertiggsestellt. Eine Tür öffnet sich. Harper: Hallo. 'Tschuldigung ich bin spät dran. Sie müssen Dr. Burke sein. Juliet: Juliet. Harper: Juliet. Ich bin Harper Stanhope. Setz dich. Toda so that we can get to know each other. JULIET: Please don't take this the wrong way, but I-I really don't think I need therapy. HARPER: How about we call it "talking" instead of therapy? JULIET: Okay. HARPER: Good. (Clicks pen) HARPER: Let's talk. So you've been here a week. And what's your least favorite part so far? JULIET: I don't like being treated like a celebrity. HARPER: And is that surprising? You're big news right now. JULIET: Yes, I know. I guess I don't like being the center of attention. It makes me feel isolated... alone. (Chuckles nervously) HARPER: Well, maybe you feel that all eyes are on you, but you're not a celebrity, and soon enough, you'll realize that you're no different than anyone here. JULIET: Oh, I-I know. I-I never meant that I... (knock on door) HARPER: Yes? TOM: Harper, I'm sorry for the interruption. I know you don't like me busting in, but Ben would like to see the doc. HARPER: Uh... She's all yours, Tom. It was nice talking to you, Juliet. Welcome to the island. (Chuckles) TOM: That Harper's a piece of work. (Chuckles) But you give her a week, she'll have you cryin' about your daddy. I'm speaking from personal experience here. (Laughs) (laughs) BEN: Welcome to your humble abode. JULIET: This is for me? The whole house? BEN: You're here to help us with some very important research, Juliet. We pulled out all the stops. Two bedrooms, two baths. Washer, dryer. Fresh linens, a well-stocked fridge. (Laughs) BEN: Oh, and I know you love the opera. You have all the classics on CD. JULIET: Ben, this is amazing. Seriously, you shouldn't have gone to all the trouble. I'm only gonna be here for six months. BEN: Right, of course. But... we want you to feel at home. (Grunts) (thunder rumbling) SUN: Need some help? JULIET: I'm fine. I just can't seem to get it steady. (Both grunt) SUN: Okay. (Sighs) JULIET: Nice. Thanks. SUN: Why are you going to all this trouble when we're about to leave this island? JULIET: Well, I still need somewhere to sleep tonight, right? JACK: Juliet. (Panting) Have you seen Charlotte and Faraday? All their stuff's gone. JULIET: No, I haven't seen 'em. You still have the sat phone, right? (Speaking korean) SUN: He saw them going into the jungle. JACK: Why didn't he say anything? (Speaks korean) JIN: You said... they are friends. (Sighs) SUN: Aren't they? JACK: All right, we've got a lot of ground to cover, so let's fan out. If you cut their trail, call out to me. I'll come to you. (Thunder crashes) (thunder rumbling) (ghostly voices whispering) (ghostly whispering continues) JULIET: Jack? (Gasps) HARPER: Hello, Juliet. Long time no see. JULIET: What are you doing here? HARPER: I came to deliver a message... from Ben. The two people you're looking for--Faraday and Lewis... the Tempest. And if they figure out how to deploy that gas... then everyone on this island is going to die. JULIET: Why don't you stop them? HARPER: Because Ben wants you to do it. JULIET: How can Ben possibly know where they are when he's a prisoner? HARPER: Ben is exactly where he wants to be. JULIET: How am I supposed to stop them? HARPER: By pointing the gun and pulling the trigger. JACK: Hey! (Gun cocks) JACK: Who are you? HARPER: I'm an old friend of Juliet'S. I just told her where the people you're looking for are headed. Maybe you and your gun can go, too. (Ghostly voices whispering) (whispering stops) (crying softly) (clatter) JULIET: You okay? GOODWIN: Uh, I was just looking for some gauze. I--I didn't know anyone was here. JULIET: How'd you manage that? GOODWIN: I, um... I--I work over at the power station. I was pressed up against the transformer. JULIET: Take a seat. Let me take a look at it. GOODWIN: You're Burke, right? The baby doctor. JULIET: What gave me away? (Objects settle on table) GOODWIN: I heard we lost Henrietta this morning. It's okay. It's not your fault. JULIET: Pregnant women are dying on this island. I was brought here to help fix that. So whose fault is it? GOODWIN: Believe me, nobody expects you to fix it overnight. (sniffles) GOODWIN: You have anyone to talk to? Any friends here? Maybe Harper. JULIET: Harper hates me. (Sniffles) We only talk because we have to. I get the feeling that she is a mean... and spiteful person. GOODWIN: She's my wife. JULIET: She's your wife? GOODWIN: Mm-hmm. JULIET: I'm sorry. I didn't-- GOODWIN: No, don't worry about it. Really, it's okay. It... JULIET: Okay, you're, uh... you're set. GOODWIN: Much obliged, Ma'am. Hey. I know this place can wear on you, but if you need to talk... I'm around. JULIET: Good to know. Oh, um... if you promise not to tell your wife what I said about her, I won't tell anyone that you lied about how you hurt your arm. I know a chemical burn when I see one. (Chuckles) GOODWIN: You got a deal. Uh, by the way... I'm Goodwin. JULIET: Juliet. (Door opens) JULIET: Faraday and Charlotte are heading for the Tempest. JACK: The Tempest? JULIET: It's safer for you if I don't talk about it. JACK: No. Talk about it, please. JULIET: It's an electrical station that powers the Island. JACK: Why would they go there? Hey. If there's something you need to tell me, now's the time to do it. JULIET: What I need is for you to help me. Will you help me? If we move all night, maybe we can still catch them. Thank you. (Birds chirping) DAN: I think it's that way. But what happens if I... what if I can't do it? CHARLOTTE: Dan. Look at me. I know you can do this. Should we get going? DAN: Yeah. CHARLOTTE: Come on. DAN: Whoa, whoa, whoa. It's--it's okay. It's okay. It's Kate. (later) DAN: So they have Miles? KATE: Yeah, but he's fine. They're treating him fine. I thought you two were with Jack at the beach. What are you guys doing out here? CHARLOTTE: Jack was trying to communicate with Sayid and Desmond on the freighter, but their sat phone ran out of juice. It's totally dead. There's no way we can call the boat. So we volunteered to get the spare batteries out of the packs that we threw out of the chopper. KATE: So... if you threw your pack from the chopper, what's that? DAN: This? Uh... it's... just borrowed this. KATE: Mind if I take a look? CHARLOTTE: Go ahead, Dan. Show her. KATE: Batteries, huh? What's this--uhh! pistol-whips KATE and JULIET are walking and talking. JULIET: What? JACK: That woman--what was her name? JULIET: Harper. JACK: The two of you friends? JULIET: Not exactly. She was my therapist. JACK: You people had therapists? JULIET: It's very stressful being an Other, Jack. JACK: Seemed kinda hostile, even for a therapist. JULIET: I'm sure there are things from your past that you'd rather not talk about. JACK: Yeah. You read them all in my file. JULIET: Trust me, Jack. You don't wanna see my file. and BEN are in her house in a flashback, looking at a microscope. JULIET: The problem occurs somewhere during the second trimester, when the mother's immune system is triggered. The white blood cell count plummets. It's like the... immune system turns on the fetus. BEN: May I? JULIET: Sure. BEN: Any thought yet on a cause? JULIET: Mm, it's really too early to tell, but only women who've conceived on the Island does it happen to-- (door opens) JULIET: --which makes me wonder-- is in the doorway GOODWIN: Hey, Juliet. Oh, Ben, I didn't know you were here. Ethan's out sick. (Bag rustles) I have an extra egg salad on rye. I was just checking to see if Juliet wants it. JULIET: Thanks. No, I already ate. Oh, besides, I have an appointment with your wife in ten minutes. GOODWIN: Great. Tell her I said hi. JULIET: Oh, will do. GOODWIN: Ben? BEN: No, I'm fine. (Door creaks and shuts) is then in HARPER's office. HARPER: So, Juliet, what do you think of Ben? JULIET: He's great. Uh, very smart... and intense. Challenging. He's been really good to me. HARPER: Of course he has. You look just like her. JULIET: I'm sorry? HARPER: And I see you and my husband have become friendly. JULIET: Yeah. He's great. He's been really helpful. HARPER: When did you start sleeping with him? JULIET: What? HARPER: Look, Juliet, I'm not an idiot. So just tell me. When did it start? JULIET: Okay. (Stammers) I'm not doing this. We're done. HARPER: No. Please respect me enough to spare me the pretense that you are actually offended. I know. I followed you. Watched you. JULIET: (Whispers) I'm sorry. HARPER: It doesn't matter anymore. But what does matter is that you listen to me and that you believe me. And if you continue to have a relationship with Goodwin, there will be consequences. I don't want him to get hurt. JULIET: I would never hurt him. HARPER: Look it, I am not talking about you. I am talking about Ben. is outside the barracks in real time, preparing rabbit. CLAIRE approaches. CLAIRE: Hi, John. LOCKE: Hey, Claire. Is there something I can do for you? CLAIRE: I wanna know what's going on with Miles. LOCKE: Right now, nothing. I'm... bringing him food and water until he decides to talk. CLAIRE: I'd like to talk to him myself. LOCKE: (Sets knife down) And why would you want to do that? CLAIRE: John, we have to find out who these people are and where they came from and why they're not interested in rescuing us. LOCKE: And you don't think I'm gonna get that out of him? CLAIRE: No, I... I just think we might be taking the wrong approach. I mean, you killed one, Ben shot one, and now we're holding one prisoner. You know, it's not hard to understand why they might think we're hostile. I might be just a little less intimidating. LOCKE: It's not gonna happen, Claire. CLAIRE: John, I don't-- LOCKE: You do remember what Charlie said about these people. CLAIRE: All Charlie said was whose boat it isn't. Don't you wanna know whose boat it is? (Knife slams into table) (keys jingling, door unlocks) (sighs) BEN: Rabbit today? LOCKE: Running out of chickens. BEN: This didn't have a number on it, did it? LOCKE: What? Eat, change, put your laundry and dishes by the door. I'll be back to collect them in 15 minutes. BEN: So has the revolution begun yet? Or... (door creaks) LOCKE: What are you talking about? BEN: Well, you're the leader now. I know it's a tough position. You have to deal with all those people constantly second-guessing your decisions, and it always starts out so innocently, doesn't it? A question here, a comment there, and then if you're not careful, you find you have a full-blown insurrection on your hands. Believe me, your people are gonna be so angry when they realize you still don't have a plan. LOCKE: And I assume you have a plan. BEN: I always have a plan. LOCKE: Does it involve you raising $3.2 million? Phew. That's a lot of money. Wait. Maybe this'll get you started. Put your laundry and dishes by the door. BEN: I can help you, John. We have shared interests... or at least a common enemy. LOCKE: And that would be our friends on the freighter. BEN: Not them. The one they work for. Let me out of here. Give me some semblance of freedom, let me sleep in a bed and eat with utensils, and I give you my word I'll tell you everything you wanna know about the person who sent the freighter. LOCKE: Yeah, but see, there's the problem. I don't trust your word. BEN: All right, then. I guess I'll have to show you. (FLASHBACK) GOODWIN: I hope this is good. (Grunts) I don't know much about wine. I swiped this off the sub. (Chuckles) GOODWIN: There. JULIET: Thanks.(Clink)Mmm. GOODWIN: I wish we could do this all the time. I hate that we have to be so... private. JULIET: What's the matter with being private? GOODWIN:(Sighs) It's ridiculous. I've been sleeping on the couch for a year. Why am I not just telling her? JULIET: I don't think it's a good idea. GOODWIN: Why not? JULIET: Ben wouldn't like it. GOODWIN: That's what this is about? You're worried about Ben? Why? Because he has a crush on you? JULIET: You know? GOODWIN: Come on. Everyone knows. He follows you around like a puppy. JULIET: And you don't think that's a problem? GOODWIN:(Sighs) Now a little less than a kilometer from here, he has me working with chemicals that could kill every man, woman and child on this island if I flip the wrong switch. Trust me, Ben has enough on his plate. The last thing he cares about is you and me. JULIET: I just... get the feeling that he would be upset. GOODWIN: What's Ben gonna do? (Jets roaring) BEN: Goodwin! You see where the tail landed? GOODWIN: Yeah, probably in the water. BEN: You run, you can make that shore in an hour. Ethan, get up there to that fuselage. There may actually be survivors, and you're one of 'em--a passenger. You're in shock. Come up with an adequate story if they ask. Stay quiet if they don't. Listen, learn, don't get involved. I want lists in three days. Go. JACK: Something's wrong. We should've... we should've caught up with 'em by now. JULIET: These people base jumped out of a helicopter, Jack. Let's give 'em the benefit of the doubt. (Kate groaning) JACK: Hey. Hey, it's okay. It's okay. Hey.(Kate groans)It's all right. It's okay. Hey. It's okay. It's all right. Come on. Take it easy. (Whispers) Take it easy. JULIET: I'll go get her some water. JACK: Yeah. Thanks. (KATE gasping) JACK: What happened? KATE:(Panting) I was going back to the beach, and... I ran into Faraday and that woman... um... Charlotte. I think she hit me. JACK: They disappeared out of camp last night. We've been trying to catch up with them. KATE: Do you know where they were headed? JACK: Some sort of... power station. KATE: Jack. They had gas masks. JACK: Juliet? Juliet! Juliet! Juliet! (Birds chirping) LOCKE: All right, no tricks. You're not leading me out into the jungle so you can disappear or shoot me in the back. BEN: No tricks, John. We don't even have to leave the living room. LOCKE: So let's have it. BEN: We have a deal, right? LOCKE: How do I know you're not gonna run off and meet your people first chance you get? BEN:(Chuckles) If my people still wanted me, John, they would've stormed this camp long ago. It's behind that picture. 36, 15, 28. (Lock clicks) LOCKE: "Red Sox"? BEN: I taped over the game. (TV clicks on, static hissing) (tape whirring in machine) BEN: This is charles Widmore. This is the man whose boat is parked offshore. This is the man that's been trying to find the island. LOCKE: Who's the man in the blindfold? BEN: One of my people that had the misfortune to get caught. LOCKE: How does Widmore know about the Island? BEN: I don't know, but he does. LOCKE: What does he want? BEN: John, three months ago in Gainesville, Florida, the Virgin Mary seemed to appear in a patch of mold on the side of an old housing complex. When the word got out, over 5,000 people came to see her face for themselves. You've survived an airline crash on this island. One minute, you're in a wheelchair. The next minute, you're doing jumping jacks. If 5,000 people came out to see a piece of mold, how many people do you think would come here to see you? Charles Widmore wants to exploit this island, and he'll do everything in his power to possess it.(Static hissing) Everything I know about Charles Widmore is in this file. Some of it's vague, some of it's guesswork, some of it's concrete. But this is everything, and now it's all yours. I'm sorry I didn't tell you all th sooner. But it was the only bargaining chip I had left. LOCKE: There's one more thing I need to know. Your man on the boat... I want you to tell me who it is. BEN: All right. But you might want to sit down. KATE: She came through here. So did they, about half an hour ahead of her. JACK: What happened? KATE:Sorry? JACK: At Locke's--why did you stay? KATE: I stayed because I had to find something out. JACK: Are you gonna tell me, or are we gonna keep walking through the jungle like it doesn't matter? KATE: I stayed to find out if the people on the freighter know who I am, if they knew that I'm a fugitive, that I'm wanted for murder. JACK: Do they? KATE: Yeah, they know. We should keep moving. God knows where Juliet is. (Panting) (metal creaking) (loud clank) BEN: Hi. Come on in. Sorry. I have to get this ham out of the oven, or it'll dry out. JULIET: Please. Don't mind me. How are you feeling, by the way? BEN: Never better. JULIET: It smells delicious. Ben, I thought this was a dinner party. BEN: Just you and me. Oh, I guess I should've made that clearer. JULIET: No. It's fine. I--I hope you like dinner rolls. BEN:I do indeed. I wanna thank you for how wonderful you've been with Zack and Emma. JULIET: They're really sweet kids.(Chuckles) Ben, they've been asking me about their mother in Los Angeles. I'm not really sure what to say. BEN: They'll stop asking in time. JULIET: They're children. Do they really belong here? BEN: They're on the list, Juliet. Who are we to question who's on the list and who's not? JULIET: Now that we have everyone on the list from the tail section, what about Goodwin? BEN:(Continues carving) He's been undercover for three weeks.(Resumes carving) He's making a case for this woman--Ana-Lucia.(Utensils clattering) He thinks she'd be a valuable member of our society. But between you and me, I don't see it. He feels very passionately about her, almost inappropriately so. JULIET: After losing Ethan, it's a risk. BEN: Goodwin stays where he's at right now, Juliet. There's no reason for him to hurry back, right? But his assignment will be over soon. I promise you. (Alarm sounding) Woman's automated voice: Warning. Computer switching to manual operation. This attempt is unauthorized. (DAN Typing on keyboard) (alarm sounds) Warning--manual entry override denied. (Typing continues) Warning--manual entry override denied. Repeated attempts to access storage tanks will result in contamination.(Alarm sounds)Repeated attempts to access storage tanks-- JULIET:Hey. --will result in contamination. (Sighs) DAN:(filtered voice) Juliet. What are you doing here? JULIET: Step away from the computer. AUTOMATIC VOICE: Final warning--manual override failed. JULIET: Step away from the computer. DAN: I'm so sorry. I can't do that. AUTOMATIC VOICE: Manual override failed. Countermeasures will begin. JULIET: Hey! (Alarm sounds) (alarm blaring) AUTOMATIC VOICE: One minute to contamination. JULIET: You wanna release the gas? You'll die with the rest of us. DAN: No, no, no. I--I'm not trying to release them. I'm trying to--I'm trying to render it inert. Juliet, I just wanna make it safe. CHARLOTTE: Uhh! AUTOMATIC VOICE: 40 seconds to contamination. (Grunting) (alarm continues blaring) AUTOMATIC VOICE: 30 seconds to contamination. JULIET: Aah!(Grunts) (alarm continues blaring) (alarm sounds) AUTOMATIC VOICE: Warning--contamination imminent. Evacuate immediately. JULIET: Aah! CHARLOTTE: Hey! (Alarm continues blaring) (grunting) JULIET: aah! (Metal clanks) (alarm continues blaring, rapid typing on keyboard) AUTOMATIC VOICE: 20 seconds to contamination. (Rapid beeping) JULIET: Whatever he's doing, tell him to stop. DAN: We're trying to disable it before he can use it against us! Juliet... look me in the eye and tell me you are certain that Benjamin Linus wouldn't use this gas to kill everyone on this island! We know he's used it before. If you wanna stop us, you're gonna have to shoot us both. AUTOMATIC VOICE: 10 seconds to contamination. CHARLOTTE: Daniel! DAN: Yeah, yeah! I'm trying. Come on. (Alarm blaring rapidly) AUTOMATIC VOICE: contamination in 5... 4... 3... 2... (alarm stops) (electrical whirring, powering down) (typing rapidly, typing stops) (loud mechanical hissing) (deep, descending electrical humming) (laughs nervously) (panting) (chuckling) (beeps) DAN: That... that was a close one. (Door creaks) BEN: What are you reading? JULIET: Shephard's file. Mikhail dropped it off. He's a spinal surgeon, Ben. He has extensive experience in tumor removal. BEN: Hmm. How about that? JULIET: He can help you. I thought you'd be more excited. What's wrong? BEN: I need you to come with me. After our last raid on the tail section survivors, they ran off, left the beach. I sent Pickett and Tom to track their location, and they came across this. I'm sorry, Juliet. JULIET: Sorry about what? (Gasps) Oh, my God.(Flies buzzing)oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh, my God. (Sniffles) (whispers) Goodwin. (Crying) What happened? BEN: We don't know. There weren't any witnesses. I can only assume they found out he wasn't one of them. Guess I should've listened to you. JULIET: Why are you showing me this? Why did you bring me out here? BEN: What, you mean instead of his wife? JULIET: You knew this would happen. You sent him out here because you knew this would happen. (Cries) You wanted this! You wanted him to die! Why? BEN: "Why"? You're asking me why? After everything I did to get you here, afte everything I've done to keep you here, how can you possibly not understand... that you're mine? Take as much time as you need. (Electricity humming) JULIET: Whoa, Kate, it's all right. They're on our side. KATE: Our side, Juliet? She just knocked me unconscious. CHARLOTTE: Yeah. I'm very sorry about that, but I had no choice. Look, Daniel's inside securing the facility. If you come with me, I will be more than happy to explain exactly how we just saved your life. KATE: All right. Let's go. JACK: I'll take their word for it. You okay? JULIET: He wanted me to kill them. Ben. He told me to kill both of them. JACK: How can he tell you anything? JULIET: I don't know, but he knew how to get to me, and he knew where they were going and what they were doing. Don't you understand? These people came here to wage war against Ben, and Ben's gonna win, Jack. And when he does, you don't want to be anywhere near me. JACK: Why not? JULIET: Because he thinks that I'm his. And he knows how I feel about you. He knows where to find me. (Crying) (clanks) SAWYER: Oh! Beat that. (Laughs) (clanks) (laughs) SAWYER: Son of a bitch! How'd you get so damn good at horseshoes? HURLEY: I don't know. Guess I'm just... lucky. SAWYER: What the hell are you doing out? BEN: See you guys at dinner. (Door shuts)